


In the Wind

by archaeologist_d



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-19 01:20:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7338790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archaeologist_d/pseuds/archaeologist_d
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin grieves for Arthur.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Wind

It was quiet in the aftermath. Merlin stood there in the mud, the water lapping at his feet, and watched as Arthur's corpse drifted off into the mist.

It was almost as if the world were holding its breath. There was no birdsong, no wind rushing through the trees, nothing but the potential sound of grief bubbling in Merlin's chest, but he refused to let it out, refused to accept what his eyes, his hands, his heart told him.

Arthur was dead.

It had all been for nothing.

Merlin's struggles, the sacrifices he made, the love he bore his pompous clotpoll had come to nothing. Dreams and moments and smiles, the hopes for a future together, a golden age of peace and prosperity and magic now would never be.

Too numb to think, Merlin wasn't sure what to do next. The dragon talked of Arthur's return, but Kilgharrah had lied before and Merlin believed him and look where it had got them all.

Instead, for the longest time, Merlin just stood there, as still as stone, straining for the sound of Arthur's voice. In some part of his mind, he could hear the wind picking up, the noise of squabbling birds, leaves rustling loud above his head, but there was no mockery echoing across the lake, no declarations of cabbageheads or idiots or girl's petticoats, nothing to give Merlin hope.

He had to accept that Arthur's death was not a dream but nightmarish reality.

As his heart began beating - traitorous thing, the wall of grief inside his chest broke free. He wailed out his fury, despair, misery into the air, knowing now and always that he'd never hear that beloved voice again.

Yet Merlin knew he'd remain and wait and hope, for years if necessary. He could not accept that Arthur would never return to him, that all his love and sacrifice had been in vain.

Because if he did, if he admitted that it had all been for naught, it would mean that he was dust, they were all dust in the wind, and in the end, nothing at all.

And that, Merlin would never do. For Arthur's sake – and his own.

 

 A song prompt from Classic Rock - Dust in the Wind by Kansas

I close my eyes, only for a moment, and the moment's gone  
All my dreams pass before my eyes, a curiosity  
Dust in the wind  
All they are is dust in the wind

Same old song, just a drop of water in an endless sea  
All we do crumbles to the ground though we refuse to see  
Dust in the wind  
All we are is dust in the wind  
Oh, ho, ho

Now, don't hang on, nothing lasts forever but the earth and sky  
It slips away  
And all your money won't another minute buy  
Dust in the wind  
All we are is dust in the wind  
All we are is dust in the wind  
Dust in the wind  
Everything is dust in the wind  
Everything is dust in the wind  
The wind

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: 217: song prompt #5 classic rock – Dust in the Wind by Kansas  
> Author's Note: I'm not into music at all so this was much harder than I thought. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own the BBC version of Merlin; It and Shine do. I am very respectfully borrowing them with no intent to profit. No money has changed hands. No copyright infringement is intended.


End file.
